Ulrich's struggle
by frozenclaw888
Summary: Dealing with Lyoko and XANA was hard enough, but this is just too much. After a string of horrible events, Ulrich is left with a choice: Save his own life, or his friends? Rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Standing on the roof, five people were. All were engaged in an arguement. Well, all but Odd Della Robbia. He decided to just watch. Jeremie was spouting techno-talk; Aelita was talking in less computery language; Ulrich was pissed off so he was talking very loudly; and Yumi was also talking very loudly. "And I say we just de-activate it!" She yelled. "If we do that, XANA wins!" Jeremie yelled back. "So what! XANA can be stopped some other way!" Aelita responded. "For once I agree, there's got to be something else to do." Ulrich said a little quieter. What was going on here, you ask? Well, Odd's thoughts may help. '_Gee, who knew XANA activating a tower that will delete Aelita would be so devestating?' _Aelita was close to tears. "Why don't we just call it a draw?" Odd said. Four glares later and he backed away slowly. "Not everyone has to agree with you, Aelita." Yumi yelled once more. Odd put his hands in his pockets. Four, four, four. The magic number. Five? Oh, no, that number doesn't exist. That's XANA's message. "Then fix it." A girl materialized next to him. He'd seen her alot these days. Whether she was a creation of XANA's or not, he felt better talking to her. "How?" He asked. "I DON'T CARE!" Aelita screamed behind them, making them wince. "You come with me." She held out her hand. He hesitated for a second, then took it. "Ok, let's just... Jeremie do you think you could find a way to de-activate the tower without going to Lyoko? Or finding a counter-program?" Ulrich sighed. "I believe so. It may be tricky, though. Give me an hour, and I'll have it done." Jeremie nodded. Yumi seemed to calm down, as did Aelita. "Good, Odd?" She looked over, but no one was there. They all looked over at the now empty space and heard all the screams from below. "Uh oh." They raced down the stairs to find the most horrible scene they could have imagined. Odd, slammed up against the ground. The laptop ceased it's beeping. The silence was choking.

Ulrich sat in his normal black clothes. Everyone in the school didn't go back to class that day, but Ulrich hadn't gone back for three weeks. Neither had Jeremie or Aelita. Kiwi poked him with his nose from time to time, and he'd just pat the dog's head before staring back at the ceiling. Police reports that he had seen had all said the same thing, Suicide. What had caused him to jump? His friends? Ulrich shook his head at the thought. He pulled on something a little cheerier, as in his green clothes, and left the room. His black undershirt stayed, however.

Down in the cafeteria, the TV was blaring over everyone. He tuned it out. Jeremie was aloud to bring his laptop into the cafeteria that day, and Aelita was eating in silence. "It seems... so quiet without your little purple mascot!" Sissi laughed. Herve and Nicholas slumped back. "What? Is that not funny?" She asked, staring at them. "You now Sissi, your little jokes would be a lot funnier if you didn't poke fun at other people. Go fuck yourself." Ulrich said, laying his head in his hands. "Oh, I guess your stringbean couldn't take the loneliness. Hahahaha." She laughed as she walked off. Aelita dropped her fork, Jeremie's glasses fell off. _"And here we have reports that a Miss Yumi Ishiyama was reported dead in her back-yard. She was found with a knife in her chest, officials are naming this a suicide. This is the second case of suicide this month. Officials and Reporters alike are wondering: What is going on here in Kadic?" _Ulrich ran out of the room, ran out of Kadic, ran to Yumi's House. "The media is lieing..." But they weren't. Her family was outside the house, crying. Police tape was up around the house. Tears started coming down as he fell to his knees. "No... Yumi..." he pounded the ground with his fist.

Jeremie was laying in his bed, thinking about what was going on. "Hello, Jeremie." A girl's voice said. He jumped up. "Who's there?" He asked. A girl wearing a pure white outfit mirroring Ulrich's stood in front of him. "My name is Chiyo. I am here to collect debt that you owe to XANA." He crunched up against the wall. "But..." She zapped his computer with purple electricity. "Hehehe..." She laughed as feet shuffled on the other side of the door. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I kiiled Odd and Yumi." Jeremie screamed before his death.

Ulrich bolted into the room along with Jim. He felt helpless. All of his friends, gone. Aelita and Jeremie, double suicide by way of gun. Where did they get the gun, anyway? "Poor Ulrich-Dear. Will you go out with me now?" Sissi asked him one day, bursting into his room. He looked over at her, and exploded. "You know what Sissi? I just lost everyone here that I cared about less than a week ago. And you come in here and ask if I want to go out? You know what?" -THE NEXT SERIES OF WORDS ARE TO EVIL AND BAD FOR FANFICTION- Sissi was stunned at this eruption. Here was quiet, cute Ulrich and he just unleashed _that?_ She walked out without a word.

"XANA, you win. I surrender." He kneeled before the super computer. He was just about to turn it off when a hand stopped him. A delicate hand. "Y-Yumi?" He asked, but nothing was behind him. He went back to buisness. "I surrender, XANA." He pulled the switch. Lyoko and the super-computer were gone in an instant. Ulrich was sitting in the dark factory, listening to the water beneath him. "We lost, guys."

**A/n: I was in the mood for a depressing fanfic. Sorry, let me clean this up a bit. XANA activates a tower that will delete Aelita as a warning. :D Who is this Chiyo person? Why would she do such an act? What will happen now? Find out next time on... CODE LYOKO!**

**Finally after almost a month of severe writer's block, I've written something that I didn't delete! Please express your opinion in reviews, thank you. And sorry about Sissi's attitude. I don't like her that much. If you like her, let's just say this story isn't for you.  
**


	2. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

That girl named Chiyo gave him a choice: Commit suicide and save his friends, or decline the offer and see the only chance to help them go up in smoke, literaly. XANA turned the super computer back on and used it to threaten him. "Clones, copies..." He mumbled. XANA had sent copies already dead to replace his friends while Chiyo took them away to a guardian on Lyoko. In a way, XANA was _saving _their lives while Ulrich was killing them. But XANA had thought of this, and threatened to set the factory on fire. So there he was, standing in the Hermitage, thinking it over. "If I do this, maybe... maybe they _will _be saved. But maybe not. How can I trust her word?" He weighed. A knife gleamed in his hand. It was sundown. "It's getting late." Chiyo materialized before him. He fell onto the sofa, still in thought. She flicked on a broken lamp with her power. "You must choose." She smirked. He looked up. "How... can I be sure that they will be saved? XANA said if I did this, she would erase everyone's memories of their deaths. And she would stop attacking us." Chiyo nodded at his statement and sat down next to him. "I promise you personally that it will happen. I was built with the power to sense my own destruction. And, I sense it is very near." He looked at her. "I am directly linked with XANA. She is using the last of her power to ensure one kill of her enemies. You and your friends killed and destroyed all her creations. One kill seems fair to her." He stood up. "He wanted one kill. He got one." Chiyo smiled warily, as if she didn't expect that to work. He held up the knife to his neck. He smiled at her before raising his hand to find it. He found what he was looking for, the jugular. The knife's cold steel touched his neck, glinting in the failing light. "Good-bye." He moved his hand in one flick of a wrist. Blood stained the carpet and the furniture. Chiyo stared at him before fading away like static. He was dying, plain and simple. The lamp stayed on as his vision blurred. "Your turn, XANA." He whispered.

The floor hit Yumi like a warm yet cold... well floor. She looked up, the smell of mold and dust filling her nose. And the lamp was on. "Odd..." She said, sitting up. "Yes?" Odd leaned over, smiling. The smile faded as he looked at the middle of the floor. Aelita muffled a gasp/scream. Jeremie held Aelita. "Ulrich..." He said, also looking at the floor. Yumi stared, not knowing what to think. He was bleeding, and blood was splattered around the room. "Ulrich!" She crawled over to him, his chest still rising with sharp breaths yet ever so slightly. "Ulrich..." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes. "Well... what do you know. He really did keep his end of the bargin." He whispered and coughed. Odd was on the phone with the authorities. "Ulrich, don't talk. Please..." She said, one tear falling from her to him. "Odd, don't bother..." He trailed off. Odd lowered his phone. "What?" Odd asked him. Ulrich coughed again. "I'm just glad I got to see you guys, one last time..." His eyes shut, and his breathing stopped. He began to grow even colder. "Ulrich..." Yumi said, shaking him. "Ulrich!" She screamed, burying herself into him. Blood started to cover her as her tears wettened his shirt. His body grew limp as feet started to fill the Hermitage. Odd and Jeremie had to pull her away from Ulrich, who was pronounced dead at the scene. She didn't stop crying, even when the others were sitting with her on the other side of the room. The medics started to place him in a body bag when she stood up and walked over. "Good bye, Ulrich..." She kissed him, feeling the coldness that was death. She pulled away, and nodded. Odd came up behind her. "I know this isn't exactly the right question to ask... but what happened?" He whispered to her. "XANA, that's what." She muttered. Yumi was now alone, sad, and no one knew why. She had to run, had to get away. And where else but the place she first met him? She hid underneath the bleachers of the gym, crying into her now blood soaked knees.

Life started going back to normal. No one knew why Ulrich committed suicide except the four. Aelita had stayed in her room for a while before coming out and down to lunch. Jeremie was there the day after Aelita. Odd was there two days after Jeremie. He was wearing, instead of the red undershirt, a black one to show his mourning. However, he was almost back to normal: Making jokes that made everyone laugh and shoveling down food. But then again, he was good at putting up a front. Sissi had been sitting with them without much protest. Three days after Jeremie came she started talking with them about the most normal things ever: Homework, detentions, jokes. And they found they liked her a bit more than usual. Yumi came back a little late, a week after the incident. Other students reported that they saw her in the gym after sundown, and her parents got mad at her a little less for coming home late. XANA attacked less and less, as if Ulrich had made him cease. Classes continued without him, and Odd payed a lot more attention. Aelita and Yumi, however, stooped down to barely paying attention. But this corrected itself in time. All went back to normal, and soon many people learned to live with the loss. Sissi stopped coming to their table, Yumi and Sissi became friends, Jeremie and Aelita found that XANA had made a deal with Ulrich and that she had sealed off the supercomputer room so nothing could stop her, and Odd lived somewhat quieter. Kadic became normal, and the four still traveled to Lyoko to neutralize XANA...

_The scanners opened, a young boy and girl leaning out. The girl slid down to the bottom. "XANA... she lied to both of us. Stop attacking and destroy herself... ha!" She snorted. "Make me fake my death will she?" The boy stepped out, before tripping and falling onto the girl. "Thanks, Chiyo." He said, smiling. She pushed him off. "That reminds me, I wonder what's happening to my friends? Yumi... Odd... Jeremie... Aelita..." He asked. Chiyo sighed. "The super computer is still on. They've been fighting XANA for a really long time..." She said, climbing out of her scanner. He stood up, findng his feet. "And we've been prisoners of XANA for a really long time." He looked at her, a glint in his eye. "Ulrich, what are you thinking?"_

**A/n: And there you have it! Sorry this chapter's really short... but I had to make it like this! I might make this a series, so that's what the last paragraph is about. Heh, tell me what you think, 'kay?**


End file.
